


Repeindre l'appart'

by Melie



Series: Wednesday/Luna ficlets [4]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Curtain Fic, Cute, F/F, Français | French, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour un mème à curtain!fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repeindre l'appart'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rapunzelita](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rapunzelita).



> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Wednesday Addams ne fait aucun commentaire. Elle se contente de rester là, les bras croisés. Elle ne penche même pas la tête sur le côté pour montrer sur intérêt. Elle ne fait pas mine de vouloir aider.  
  
Luna Lovegood n'est pas perturbée. Contrairement à bon nombre d'autres personnes s'étant retrouvées sous le regard de Wednesday, elle ne se sent pas l'envie de devenir toute petite, ou de s'enfuir en courant. Bien au contraire, elle continue sa tâche, jetant de temps à autres un petit regard en arrière, accompagné d'un sourire, auquel Wednesday ne répond pas, parce que Wednesday ne sourit pas, ou peu - et il vaut mieux ne pas se trouver dans les parages lorsqu'elle sourit.  
  
Elle a choisi le violet, parce que c'est assez sombre pour que Wednesday n'ait pas la nausée, sans être trop sombre non plus. Puis elle a rajouté quelques couches de gris ici ou là pour éclaircir un peu - le gris aussi est un bon compromis. Un tout petit peu de rose, parce qu'après tout, c'est sa chambre, mais un tout petit peu, discret, et puis Wednesday ne fera pas attention de toute façon.  
  
Au bout d'un moment, elle descend de l'escabeau, fait quelques pas en arrière et observe son oeuvre.  
  
Elle est couverte de peinture. Mais elle a fini - pour l'instant.  
  
"Alors ?"  
  
Wednesday hausse les épaules.  
  
"A vomir."  
  
Luna ne s'offusque pas. Ou alors juste un petit peu. Enlacer Wednesday - et la couvrir de peinture dans le même mouvement - est peut-être une vengeance... ou peut-être pas. C'est peut-être juste un acte de Luna comme un autre. Y chercher un sens serait une belle perte de temps.


End file.
